Dix minutes de stress
by Le Dodo Chauve
Summary: Le tout premier appel Skype de Fanta et Bob, et comment notre couard national vit la chose. (Fantabobshow - Drabble - Yaoi si vous avez une bonne l'imagination)


_Ceci n'est pas vraiment un retour ! C'est juste un petit quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et que je mets ici en attendant mieux. Il y a un pavé explicatif en bas pour les courageux ^^ Enjoie !_

* * *

><p>C'était le jour J. Fanta était impatient, mais surtout nerveux, terriblement nerveux, au point qu'il en était rendu à se ronger les ongles, affalé devant son ordinateur. Il avait bien essayé de faire quelque chose de constructif – trier les icônes qui se battaient en duel sur son bureau, préparer à manger, même dormir un peu – mais toujours, ses pensées le ramenaient à son PC, à la fenêtre Skype ouverte depuis une éternité et à ce moment fatidique : dix-huit heures pile.<p>

Il allait voir Bob pour la première fois. Bon, il savait que ça aurait fini par arriver de toute façon, ils se connaissaient depuis presque un an maintenant. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il allait devoir se montrer lui.

Se cacher derrière son skin Minecraft avait été chose facile : il avait la voix qui collait au personnage, la douceur, le charisme, le ton du premier de la classe, celui qui s'est enfilé tout le manuel des règles avant de commencer la partie. Quand il avait rencontré Bob Lennon, il avait su d'instinct qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se complétaient parfaitement : le pyrobarbare majestueux, énergique et blagueur, et le couard à lunettes, moins bavard, réfléchi, mais tout aussi gentil. Sans surprise, leurs vidéos à deux fonctionnaient bien. Ils étaient presque devenus une seule personne : Fantabob. Et c'est fou ce que les gens pouvaient l'aimer.

Cependant, même si une amitié très forte s'était établie entre eux au fil de leurs messages dont le nombre grimpait à une vitesse proprement hallucinante – ils s'écrivaient tous les jours désormais, voire même toutes les demi-heures - rien ne pouvait remplacer une vraie discussion « face à face ». Bob avait d'abord suggéré à Fanta de le rencontrer en vrai, si par hasard il passait par Paris ou pas loin, mais c'était malheureusement impossible au vu de l'endroit où il habitait, à son grand soulagement. Ils avaient alors convenu, après une heure d'hésitation du plus grand, de cet appel Skype.

Mais le Fanta si assuré lorsqu'il manipulait son clavier se sentait soudain terrifié.

Il avait peur de montrer à Bob que le Fanta qui parsemait ses innombrables messages de smiley et qui savait défendre ses idées par de longs textes bien argumentés n'était en vrai que Gabriel, un geek affirmé, incapable d'aligner trois phrases lorsqu'il avait une personne sous les yeux.

Il avait peur de lui montrer que derrière l'adorable avatar et la voix douce était dissimulé un homme de 30 ans, un peu gros, chauve, mal dans sa peau, sans aucune compétence valable, angoissé et trouillard.

Il avait peur de le décevoir.

Il était dix-sept heures cinquante-quatre quand la douce musique d'un appel résonna dans sa chambre, le tirant de ses réflexions. Hésitant, il cliqua, après quelques secondes. Des milliards de questions se bousculaient dans son pauvre petit crâne en fusion, mais une revenait sans cesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? »

L'image mit quelques secondes avant d'apparaitre nettement. Devant ses yeux, un brun à l'air joyeux, pourvu d'iris pétillants, d'un sourire à faire fondre la banquise entière et d'une chevelure défiant toute concurrence.

-Ah ben bonsoir Fanfan ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça ! J'suis désolé, ma chambre est un peu mal rangée par contre, j'viens d'arriver chez moi… T'es trop mignon en fait ! J'aurais pas cru en voyant ton skin, j'm'attendais à tomber sur un intello à lunettes, mais t'es vachement mieux en vrai ! Ça va ? T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi? conclut-il en éclatant d'un rire franc et joyeux.

Gabriel releva la tête. Toute trace d'angoisse s'était évaporée de ses traits comme par enchantement, et un immense sourire ornait son visage. C'était comme dans une vidéo, finalement. Une simple phrase de cet homme suffisait à le mettre en confiance et à le rendre heureux.

-Oui, ça va. T'es vraiment super gentil, dit-il d'un ton qui sonnait presque comme un remerciement.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de son apparence, de ses gouts, de ses convictions. Bob était un véritable ami, qui ne le jugeait pas, ne se souciait de rien, juste de passer un bon moment en sa compagnie.

C'était leur amitié qui faisait vivre Fantabob, et c'était elle qui les rendait heureux tous les deux, lorsque, ce jour-là, ils se « rencontrèrent » pour la première fois.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps, je passe les détails, mais je n'étais plus sur Twitter ni ici. Je remercie chaleureusement les gens qui m'ont donné des reviews, que je passais voir de temps en temps. Ça a contribué à me remonter le moral ! Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté d'écrire, j'aime trop ça! J'ai débuté quelques projets un peu inhabituels, dans les Web Shows, mais avec Cœur de Vandale et RealMyop (mes « premiers » youtubers, que j'aime beaucoup et pour lesquels j'avais une quantité considérable d'idées d'O.S jusqu'ici inexploitées par mon cerveau malade). Toujours dans la même catégorie, j'ai commencé une grande crack-fic à laquelle je tenais énormément depuis mes débuts ici, et j'ai vaguement continué « Un héros en rouge » qui semble être appréciée, et ça me fait super plaisir ! Enfin, j'ai entamé l'écriture d'un petit quelque chose pour ma chère Ranne, que je devrais publier sous peu.<em>

_Bref, cette pause m'a fait du bien, je me sens presque prête à recommencer, j'aurais des choses à poster bientôt, je ne vous promets pas la suite d'un héros en rouge mais peut-être en janvier, et ce petit Fantabob était… Un cadeau de retour que je me suis fait ? J'adore écrire sur ce couple, et j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi j'ai aimé le faire. J'espère aussi que mes écrits puissent encore, à l'avenir, faire passer de bons moments aux gens._

_Désolée pour ce pavé, et gros bisous !_


End file.
